


Solo vuelve a mi

by Dan_Felton



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 09:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13737975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_Felton/pseuds/Dan_Felton
Summary: -No me hagas esto, por favor.Musito con voz temblorosa, sintiendo como el viento se llevaba sus palabras.





	Solo vuelve a mi

**Author's Note:**

> Conjunto de Drabbles, #RetodeEscritura de la página Es de Fanfics (en Facebook). Cada Drabble incluyo una frase o palabras obligatorias.
> 
> Perdón si queda algo Ooc o sin sentido, pero es lo que me nació escribir...

La pala golpeo de repente algo duro entre la tierra húmeda y negra, por fin lo había encontrado. Soltó una risa psicótica mientras extendía sus manos y miraba al cielo sintiendo las gotas de lluvia golpear en su rostro. 

— ¡Lo he encontrado, Loki! 

Grito al cielo, sus labios tenían una tonalidad púrpura debido al frío pero ahora parecía simplemente no importarle. 

Escarbo un poco más. Una caja antigua con runas escandinavas se hizo presente y él solo pudo extender aún más su psicótica sonrisa. Ese hijo de puta no le abandonaría, no mientras aún siguiera con vida. 

 

[♡♡♡] 

 

Cerro los ojos, sentía un placebo calmante mientras acariciaba las runas de la caja, las runas de Loki, repitió en su mente mientras se colocaba de pie entre el lodoso suelo, producto de la creciente lluvia. 

Avanzó de forma rápida hasta llegar a su armadura, no dudo más de dos segundos antes de meterse en ella, una sensación cálida brotó en su pecho no sabia si se debía a la esperanza de recuperar al dios o simplemente al aire acondicionado que Viernes había encendió. 

— Ya sabes donde ir, cariño. 

Murmuro mientras los propulsores en sus pies se activaban. 

— ¿Al norte de Noruega, señor? 

— Si, trata de llegar lo más rápido posible. 

Llego finalmente al claro que el viejo plano Asgardiano había indicado, trazo una ruta holográfica mientras dibujaba un círculo perfecto en el suelo gracias a los propulsores de su traje. Aterrorizo con algo de brusquedad no importándole las flores que había aplastado y quemado a su paso, miro una de entre todas ellas que parecía reflejar el tono azuloso que la luz de su reactor emanaba, sonrió levemente mientras la sostenía entre sus metálicos dedos, era una margarita, el símbolo de un nuevo comienzo, pensó con anhelo. 

—Señor, es tiempo. 

Comento la IA mientras él dejaba caer la flor y salía del traje. Camino hacia el centro del círculo acompañado de la pequeña cajita y su anillo de bodas. Dejó la caja en el suelo mientras daba un duro pisotón a su anillo, aquello le dolía pero sabía que era esencial para que todo aquello funcionara, para que Loki estuviera de vuelta. 

Tomo uno de los trozos del destrozado anillo, una reliquia Asgardiana según podía recordar mientras pinchaba su dedo anular con el trozo de piedra, donde antes el anillo había reposado, dejo que la sangre se acumulara levemente antes de comenzar a remarcar la runa superior de cajita observando como esta comenzaba a cambiar su tono grisáceo hasta conseguir un leve carmín. 

Retrocedió hacia donde su armadura se encontraba cuando empezó a sentir un subido de magia en el aire. Espero un poco tragando su frustración al ver que aquello no funcionaba, casi podía imaginar un cartel en su frente con las palabras iluso e idiota. 

—No me hagas esto, por favor. 

Musito con voz temblorosa, sintiendo como el viento se llevaba sus palabras. 

[♡♡♡] 

 

Las chispas doradas caían meciéndose bajo la luz de la luna, sus ojos estaban clavados en el cielo. Aquello parecía lo más mágico que había visto en su vida, y vaya que había vivido cosas locas. 

Limpio lo más disimuladamente que pudo las lágrimas en sus ojos, sabía que su ego no le permitiría que Loki le viera así. 

Poco a poco las chispas iban desapareciendo mientras el dios de las travesuras comenzaba a materializarse frente a sus ojos, viéndole sorprendido de alguna manera. Sonrió ladino mientras comenzaba a acercarse de manera arrogante, sabía que el efecto se perdía gracias a sus húmedas vestimentas, cortesía del clima lluvioso de Escocia, y sus ojos rojos e hinchados. 

— ¿Acaso dudabas de mi, cuernitos? 

Pregunto divertido, con la voz más ronca de lo que había esperado en un inicio, carraspeo un poco mientras el dios sonreía, lágrimas escapaban de los orbes verdes. 

— Eres un idiota, Anthony. 

Fue lo último que escucho antes de que los labios del azabache le atraparán en un beso necesitado que poco a poco comenzaba a bajar la velocidad hasta convertirse en una sutil caricia, dios, ¡¿Cómo rayos había sobrevivido tanto tiempo sin sus besos?! 

Ambos juntaron sus frentes mientras observaban el cálido vaho escapar de sus labios y chocar en el rostro ajeno. 

— No vuelvas a hacerme esto. 

Murmuro el científico antes de volver a unir sus labios.


End file.
